There is a definite desire and need to improve the efforts to recycle more of the solid waste material discarded each day by our citizens. Most discarded paper items, as well as some glass, aluminum and plastic products, can be recycled if properly separated and sorted. A number of waste sorting containers have been proposed, some are effective but all have room for improvement. In using trash can liners in side-by-side relationship in a waste disposal can, one or both of the liners may be accidentally ruptured and cause mixing or contamination of the contents in the adjacent liner and thereby render the contents unacceptable for recycling. This problem, and others in the presently known systems, indicate that there remains a definite need in the art for improved containers that facilitate separation of recyclable and non-recyclable waste as it is accumulated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved waste collection receptacle having separable sections for receipt of recyclable and non-recyclable waste as it is accumulated.
Another object of the present invention is a waste collection receptacle housing separable compartments for recyclable and non-recyclable refuse.
A further object of the present invention is a novel compartmentalized container for collecting recyclable and non-recyclable refuse.
An additional object of the present invention is a novel divider that supports and maintains two trash can liners in spaced side-by-side adjacency within a waste disposal can.
Another object of the present invention is a separator structure for maintaining two trash can liners in spaced side-by-side adjacency within a waste disposal can.
An additional object of the present invention is a novel closure for a waste disposal can.